


Trivia Night

by DarthSkywlkr, LadyofMisrule, litra, Shmaylor, wingedwords (gunpowderandlove)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Cover Art, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Sound Effects, Steve and Thor being bros, hints at a larger plot, random facts, that is mostly ignored, trivia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-01 08:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11482407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthSkywlkr/pseuds/DarthSkywlkr, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyofMisrule/pseuds/LadyofMisrule, https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litra, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor/pseuds/Shmaylor, https://archiveofourown.org/users/gunpowderandlove/pseuds/wingedwords
Summary: Steve and Thor go to trivia night at a local bar with the purpose of learning about their new world. Things go about as well as can be expected.





	Trivia Night

**Download or Stream** : [MP3](https://s3.us-east-2.amazonaws.com/wingedwords/%5BMarvel%5D+Trivia+Night.mp3) (10.1 MB)

**Length** : 00:16:28

**Stream** :

Bar sounds in the background.

A door opens and closes.

The bar sounds grow louder

 

Steve: I thought you said we were going to learn about… ( he trails off )

Thor: Yes good Captain.

Steve: Okay, what are we supposed to learn in a bar?

Linda: Hi, I’m Linda, I’ll be your server tonight. Would you like me to start a tab for you...? <quietly> oh my god, you’re the Avengers. </>

Steve: yeah, but if you could avoid spreading it around. We’re off duty.

Linda: Oh, yeah of course. Sorry, I just, wow. [she pauses, takes a breath and calms down] So what can I get you?

Steve: Just water for me thanks.

Thor: Nonsense. Ale for myself and my friend, and I am told you are hosting the competition of Trivia Night?

Steve: (hesitantly) Trivia Night?

Linda: That’s right. It’s twenty dollars per team and the winners get their choice of prizes. We’ve got t-shirts, pint glasses, gift cards, that kind of thing. It’ll start in about twenty minutes if you’re interested.

Thor: We are indeed (enthusiastically)

Linda: Great have you played with us before?

Steve: Ah, no.

Linda: Okay it’ll go like this. There’s two rounds. In the first round you get five minutes to answer as many questions as you can. The teams with the most points go on to round two. In round two each team gets one minute to answer a question. If you get it wrong, you’re out. Last team standing wins. Once a month we have a theme night, but this week it’s just general questions. Sound good?

Steve: straightforward enough.

Linda: Great. I’ll go get those drinks and let you think up a team name.

Thor: You see? We may drink and feast and learn of this realm at our leisure.

Steve: Okay I admit, it’s a pretty good idea. How’d you think of it?

Thor: The Lady Darcy took me to one of these challenges the first time I visited this realm. She said it was the only thing to do. ( he says Only thing as if it’s Best thing )

Steve: ( amused ) Right, so what should our team name be?

Thor: Are we not already the Avengers?

Steve: We’re not fighting anyone, and it’s not like the whole team’s here.

Thor: A sound argument. I would rather not displease Anthony in his current mood. What do you suggest?

Linda: Hey, here are your drinks. Have you come up with a team name?  

Steve: We’re still working on it….

Linda: well... I mean, I don’t want to imply but… ThunderShield? (She knows what she’s implying. Afterall they did go out for drinks without the others. That could totally be a date.)

Thor: Ha. Yes, a fitting name.

Steve: Yeah, sure… (he’s trying to remember where he’s heard that before, or if this is a trap somehow…)

Linda: (beaming) Great! The questions will go up on the big screen. Is there anything else I can get you? Oh I haven’t told you about the specials!

Steve: How about a plate of fries and maybe some of those cheese sticks.

Linda: Of course, I’ll go put those in.

Steve: You know we’re not going to know any of the answers right?

Thor: There is glory in the attempt, and much to be learned from how others compete.

Steve: right...

A recorded clip of the classic “Let’s get ready to rumble” line and a game show type theme comes up in the background. There’s a brief cheer from a few people, then the sounds of the bar resume as normal.

Steve: four other teams and looks like we’re going second. ( he’s enjoying himself even if he does still think this is a strange way to learn about things )

Announcer: Team Mousetrap five minutes on the clock.

Steve: (slightly under his breath as he’s reading out loud) What is the tallest mount…. (A success bell rings in the background) Ah what?

Thor:  I believe they answered the question. They are over there. They have one of those… (he trails off gesturing)

Steve: Oh, a tablet. Like how Tony puts his data and equations up all over the walls.

(in the background more success and failure bells go off at a semi-regular interval.)

Thor:( humms agreement. )

Steve: <quietly>Jules Verne's fictional submarine the Nautilus is captained by which character?</> Oh I know this one….

(bell goes off)

Thor: Ah but they did not.

Steve: In hockey, what is known as a hat trick?... I have no idea.

(another bell)

Thor: They are nearly out of time. (as he says it a beep beep beep is going off in the background.)

Announcer: And Mousetrap has set the bar with 7 points.

Linda: Hey, you’re up. Here’s the tablet, just tap the screen when you want to start. Good luck!

Announcer: Team thundershield five minutes on the clock.

Thor: Ready?

Steve: Okay. Rubies and sapphires are both made of what rock-forming mineral? Quartz, Abalone, **Corundum** , or mica?

Thor: I know not.

Steve: Well I know it’s not Abalone. Should I just guess?

Thor: Mica, I like the sound of it.

(wrong answer sound)

Thor: Oh (sad little puppy)

Steve: Okay next question: Who played Batman in the 1989 Tim Burton version of the film? **Michael Keaton** , Adam West, George Clooney, or Kevin Conroy… Uhhhh, I have no idea who any of these people are.

Thor: Nor I.

(wrong answer sound)

Steve: Well it wasn’t Kevin Conroy…

Thor: The highest temperature ever recorded in the United States occurred in which State? Texas, Florida, Hawaii, or **California**. These are part of the american territories yes? I would suggest the new Mexico, but it is not on the list.

Steve: Yeah, I’m gonna guess Hawaii.

(wrong answer sound)

Steve: In the board game Monopoly, if you pay to get out of jail, how much does it cost? **$50** , $100, $200, or 20% of your value

Thor: Well, Tony…

Steve: I don’t believe Tony

Thor: … Clint….

Steve: I trust him less than Tony… well normal Tony….

Thor: Is it not 200 when you pass the Go?

Steve: Yeah, sure…

( wrong answer sound)

Thor: Kopi luwak is a very expensive type of what? Pastry, Mushroom, fabric, or **coffee**.

Steve: Tony would know.

Thor hums agreement.

(wrong answer sound. The beep beep beep of the clock running down starts up.)

Steve: ABBA was a pop group from what country? ( a buzzer sounds over the end of his sentence)

Announcer: Thundershield off to a slow start with zero points.

Linda: Oh sorry about that guys. Here are your appetizers as a consolation though. I’ll just take the tablet, Can I put in another order for you? More drinks?

Steve: It’s okay we’re good thanks.

Thor: Twus to be expected. Few claim victory the first time they set foot on the field.

Steve: (amused at himself) Yeah, it’s certainly better than the SHIELD briefing packets, or spending another evening with Tony being all secretive.

Thor grunts with his mouth half full :You must try these!

(bar sounds fade out.)

 

\---------------

 

(bar sounds fade in on night two)

Linda: Hi, I’ll be your server again. Glad to have you back. I wasn’t sure we’d see you again after, well…

Steve: getting zero points?

Thor: nonsense, it is a most amusing game and your ale is a fine drink.

Linda: Well thanks. If you want to try again, tonight’s theme is superheros. ( she’s not trying to hide her glee.)

Thor: Yes, Thundershield will make it’s mark this night.

Linda: Great! Should I put in an order for the same as last time or would you actually like to look at a menu.

Steve: A burger would be great.

Linda: Coming right up.

Thor: Heroes! Surely we will have better favor this week.

Steve: Maybe… (he’s worried that this may not be such a good idea.)

Thor: Something bothers you?

Steve: no… I don’t know. It’s just, getting the team together and everything’s still new. Clint and Natasha already go off and do… whatever they do. Tony was acting strange but I thought that was just, well, him.

Thor: So it is the trials of leadership that trouble you.

Steve: guess you know a bit about that.

Thor: a bit.

Steve: So If you were me, would you be worried about Bruce Secluding himself with Tony and doing… whatever they’re doing?

Thor: In my experience only a foolish man would try to regulate what his fellows do or enjoy in their free hours… as long as it does not interfere with their responsibilities.

Steve: yeah I guess you’re right.

Thor: Ah look they are putting up the names!

“Let’s get ready to rumble” line from before, in the background.

Steve: … and we’re first…

Linda: Here’s your drinks, and the tablet. You’ll do great, Good Luck!

Announcer: Team Thundershield, Five minutes on the clock.

Steve: What is the name of Thor’s ---

Thor: (shouting over steve)  Mjölnir!

In the background the success bell rings, and the crowd dies down.

Steve: What year did Iron Man first declare himself? Well I suppose SHIELD briefings are good for something.

Another success bell rings. In the background muttering has started. Someone asks “is that?”

Thor: What paper first published pictures of Spider Man? Hmm, I do not know this man of spiders. Is he to join our team?

Steve: I don’t know. I don’t think he’s with SHIELD. The Daily Planet, The New York Times, The Washington Post, or **The Daily Bugle**. I’ll just guess.

A failure bell in the background. The mutterings increase. “Dude, I think it is!” “No Way”

Steve: When did Captain America first Enlist?... None of these are right. July 4th is my birthday not when I enlisted, and the rest of these.... How would they even know? The whole project was classified….

Thor: Does it matter?

Steve: No? I guess not. It’s not like I wasn’t it the public eye, but… oh ah… Can I help you?

In the background the beep beep beep of the clock running down.

Bar Patron #1: Yeah, sorry, I was just… You’re really Captain America and Thor?

Thor: Indeed

Bar Patron #1: Can i get an autograph?

Bar Patron #2: Oh, me too!

Linda: Sorry, We need to keep the aisles clear… If I could just get the tablet back. (she’s kind of desperate) [to Steve] I’m so sorry about this.

Steve: It’s okay How about I get that Burger to go and we can sign some autographs outside.

(Bar sounds fade out.)

 

\----------------------

 

Door opens and closes, Bar sounds fade in.

Linda: Hi, I’m Linda, I’ll be your server tonight… (whispering) Steve?!? Thor?!?

Thor: (quietly) Linda. It is good to see you.

Linda: I didn’t think you’d be back.

Steve: Yeah, hopefully we’ll be a little less conspicuous this time.

Linda: Hence the hats. So are you going to skip the trivia tonight or…?

Thor: We will need to change our team name, but we would like to try our hand.

Linda: Oh, I’m sorry. I mean, your date night….

Steve: (sputtering) Ah, what? Me and… No, Thor and I aren’t together….

Thor: We do wish to sit at the same table. (he’s a bit confused)

Steve: No she means..., we’re not dating.

Thor: Each other? No.

Linda: oh, I guess... Sorry, I assumed.

Steve: No problem, nothing against it.

Linda: (embarrassed) Right, so, I’ll go get your drinks.

Thor: So, a new name?

Steve: Something simple?

Thor:  Hmmm.

Silence for two or three seconds.

Thor: Maybe Linda will have a suggestion?

Linda: I have your drinks, did I hear my name? Can i get you anything else?

Steve: We can’t think of a name.

Linda: Okay, what’s your favorite color?

Steve: Red?

Linda: And a favorite animal?

Thor: I always enjoyed hunting the great boar of Asgard. I am told you do not have them here.

Linda: I wouldn’t know. So how about the Red Boars, or Crimson Boars if you want something more classy.

Thor: Aye. Do you agree my friend?

Steve: Sure.

Thor: Then we will await the start of the competition. (quieter) Until then may we have a basket of those cheesy things?

Linda: Coming right up.

Man 1: (calling out from nearby) Hey sweetcheeks, I need a refill over here.

Linda: (unhappy but still professional) I’ll be right there.

Steve: Looks like we’re later in the lineup this time.

In the background the game starts up. Vague announcing and bells at intervals.

Thor: So I hear Fury desires your presence in the Washington?

Steve: Well, yeah. I’m not really sure yet. Tony keeps muttering about conspiracies and metadata every time SHIELD comes up. ( by this point Steve is very done with Tony’s theatrics)

Thor: Ah… metadata?

Steve: Yeah, I have no clue what that is. ( pause ) I thought Nat would like the Washinton Idea but…

Thor: So you have not seen them either?

Steve: Not since Tony cornered everyone at breakfast the other day.

Thor: I admit it is starting to concern me.

Steve: Yeah, I’m going to talk to them, see what’s up. ( pause ) I hope they don’t think we’re leaving them out…

Thor: Of trivia night? They are more then welcome to join us.

Steve starts to say something but the man from the next corner yells over him

Man 1: What’s the damn hold up?

Steve: Hey Linda, if he’s giving you trouble…

Linda: Thanks, but I’m fine. We have to deal with guys like them all the time unfortunately.

Steve: You shouldn’t have to.

Thor: It is her battle to fight, though if you wish aid, we offer it freely.

Linda: Thanks, you guys want any refills since I’m here?

Thor: You are most kind.

Steve growls something under his breath.

Thor: Come my friend, we are here for a purpose. Do you know who won Gold at…

A wrong answer sound interrupts him.

Steve: well apparently they didn’t know either.

Thor: Hmm, next question… Ah I know this one!  Rubies and sapphires are both made of Corundum.

Steve: did you look that up?

Thor: Jarvis helped.

Steve: well, yeah.

Linda: Here are those refills…

Man 1: Hey, what the fuck! I ordered a refill ten minutes ago, but they get served first? What kind of place is this?

Steve: (standing up) You want to show some respect.

Man 2: You wanna make something of it?

Thor: (in warning) You do not want this fight

Man 1: Fuck you.

Linda: Please sit down. You’re disrupting the other customers.

Everyone ignores and talks over Linda

Steve: I think you need to apologise.

Man 2: I think you need to go fuck yourself.

Linda: (shouting over everyone) Out! Or I will call the cops.

Man 1 and 2 start cursing her out.

Steve: Yes Ma’am

Chairs move and the cursing switches to sounds of surprise and then whimpers of pain which quickly fade.

Linda: (quietly, stunned) oh god. I just kicked out the avengers.

(bar sounds fade out)

 

\------------------------------

 

The door opens and the bar sounds come up.

Steve and thor come in in the middle of a conversation.

Steve: …but I don’t think.

Thor: Trust me my friend. Ah Linda, we have need of much ale this night.

Linda: sure thing. Go ahead and take a seat. Do you want anything to eat with that?

Steve: (strongly) No. (he takes a breath and calms down) Thank you.

Linda: Okay, I’ll just go put that in… (joking) don’t make me kick you out again.

Steve gives a weak laugh

Thor: Steven…

Steve: I know, it’s just… When I woke up I knew something was off, but everything was so different…

Thor: You may know only what you know. You are only a man my friend.

Steve: Peggy founded SHIELD.

Thor: I am aware. (they’ve been over this before)

Steve: They corrupted it, poisoned it.

Thor:there is nothing you could have done.

Steve: (angry and determined) Well there is now.

Sounds of a chair moving as Steve stands up.

Thor: Captain, we agreed to wait. Antony’s calculations will be finished soon. Until we know the enemy, there is no battle for us to prepare for. Come, sit down. Take this time while we have it.

More chair sounds as Steve sits down again.

Steve: I don’t get how you can just sit here…

Thor: At my home we wait for ragnarok, This is not that different.

Linda: Here are your drinks.

Steve: Thank you, and sorry, again.

Linda: Not a problem, everything okay?

Steve: Just, stressful job.

Linda: I bet. So… you want to try the trivia? Get your mind off it?

Thor: A distraction would be well received tonight.

Linda: I’ll get you signed up.

Steve: And another round please.

Linda: wow that was fast, coming right up.

Pause as Linda retreats

Thor: Steven, everything will be alright.

Steve: I know. I know everyone’s doing everything they can. I just… hate the waiting.

Thor: That is fair.

Linda: Hey guys got your refills, and it looks like there’s only one other team signed up tonight. If you both agree we can go straight to round 2…?

Steve: who’s the other team?

Frank: That would be us. I’m frank, these are my friends, River and April.

Everyone says Hi, or Hay

Steve: I’m Steve nice to meet you. I’m fine with going to round two if you are.

Thor: agreed

Linda: Great. I’ll get the tablets.

Frank: Looks like you’re already hitting the drinks.

Steve: long week.

Frank: Well, we’ll have to catch up then.

Thor: That is not necessary…

Frank: Nonsense.

Linda: Okay here we go. First team to tap in with the correct answer gets the point. What is the mascot for the…

All sounds fade out as she reads the question.

 

\------------------------------

 

Door opens. The normal bar sounds are absent.

Hostess: I’m sorry we’re not open for another half hour.

Linda: Thor? Steve? No Sarah, this is them!

Steve: I hope you don’t mind…

Tony breaks over him

Tony: Yeah, yeah, short notice and all that. Look I’m renting the building for the evening because it was Thor’s turn to pick the food and he apparently has a deep emotional connection to this place, or possibly your beer.

Steve: (chiding) Tony

Sarah (hostess): oh my god you really are the Avengers.

Thor: (loudly) Let us feast to our victory this day!

Sarah: umm, okay? I’ll just go get some tables set up for you.

Steve: Hey Linda, This is my friend Bucky.

Linda: (stunned) Hi Bucky, it looks like you’ve had a hard day.

Steve: A few hard days, think you can help us out?

Linda: I’ll get you a pitcher, a couple of pitchers.

Tony: (calling from the back) Hey they’ve got a trivia game. Is this where you’ve been sneaking off to? This is where you learned about Game of Thrones isn’t it? And Bill Gates! That’s it, you are on. Bruce come help me smash these guys.

Bruce: not funny tony.

Steve: come on Buck, I’ll show you the ropes.

 

Fade out.

**Author's Note:**

> the bold words are the correct answer for the various trivia questions, if anyone is interested...


End file.
